crazy randomonia insures
by Demon Dean
Summary: well.....maladict, otto, the watch, and us....things get....crazy...with coffee and hippos and chicken and spandex....what else could possibly go wrong....no parings, or grossness, mushy stuff, like swamp...thats very mushy..


me: soooooooooo... hows life treaten ya?

mALaDIcT: nicely why?

me: cuz were outta coffee!!!

mALaDIcT: wha...wa???...WAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!111

me: yup, just ate the last of it!!!

mALaDIcT: YOU ATE IT!!!!???

me: um...yeah...

mALaDIcT: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO wolves howel off in the distance!

me: jeeezzzzzzzz, its just coffee!!

mALaDIcT: ju..just... JUST COFFEE!!!!

me: um...SHITALKY!!!!!! RUNS AWAY

mALaDIcT: YOU # GET BACK HERE!!

Otto: Vell, Zer goes ze neighbourhood!

Mac:You said it!

Otto: Vant some coffee?

Mac: Sure! both walk away

me: is running VERY far well...i seem to like to get myself into situations like this...

mALaDIcT: hears the coffee coment coffee??????? COFFEE???? runs in random direction

In a 'very' nearbye coffee shop, looking through the window.

Mac: Why did he run in the oppisite direction?

Otto: Don't Know, maybe he didn't vant any coffee?

Mac: I doubt it

mALaDIcT goes running by screaming

Mac: there he goes again, do you think he's lost?

Otto: no

Mac: Me niether. Delerious?

Otto: Possible.

Mac: Delerious it is then!

Otto: More coffee?

me: realizes i am not being chased hmmm...well...what now????? looks around now theres somethin handy!! its that coffee shop we were standing by...wonder if they sell muffins?

mALaDIcT: WHERES THE COFFEE!!! chews on a log COFFEE!!! drools

me:...um...yeah...i quite like muffins...walks into coffee shop

Mac: KATE!! how nice of you to join us!!!

Otto: Have some coffee!

me: YAY!!! me don't like coffee, but if it make me hiper, OKAY!!!

Mac: this is quite entertaining!

Otto: Indeed!

me: what????

Mac: gaze out into the vast wonders of outside while we're not out there and observe the vampire eating a bird

me: a bird? looks out the window um...thats kinda nasty...

Otto: A vampire vithout coffee is a terrible thing . . . especially vhen they're hooked...

me: well...i better do the world a favour, this is for that poor poor bird, WHERES THE COFFEE!!

waiter: here ya go, now for the bil-

me: YEAH!!!!! grabs coffee and runs out door

Mac: Well see you! follows

Otto: Vhat? ... Vait up!

me: mALaDIcT!!! lookie what i's gots!!!! holds up coffee

mALaDIcT: looks up COFFEE!!!!! attacks

me: AHHHH!!!! NOT ME THE COFFEE!!!!!

mALaDIcT: drinks coffee

me: ...

mALaDIcT: YAY!!!! much better!!!

me: well glad your happy...will you please get offa me?

mALaDIcT: what? oh...yeah...

Mac: RUUUNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!

Otto: ZOOOMMM running too fast to see AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, A MOBBBBB!

Kitchen chef: Come back and PAYYYYYYYY!!!

Mac: Wait up OTTO!

knives go flying by

me: hey look a mob!!!

mALaDIcT: its always a mob...sigh

me:sooooooooo...shall we run?

mALaDIcT: oh yes, lets...

me: soooo are we going to run?

mALaDIcT: gone

me: shitalky...always me...poor poor me...so what shal me do now...hmm... gets trampled well...that was always an option faints

Kitchen Chef: mutters one down . . .

mob rounds corner

SAY CHIZ!

dark light

Otto: Vell...zat's never happened before...

Mac: What you mean the mob? or the sudden appearance of fried chicken where they used to be?

Otto: Ze chicken.

mALaDIcT: catches up chicken?

me: in head am i dead

death: NO

me: then why you here

death: CUZ THEY ARE

me: looks at fried chicken is that even...what?

death: SIGH TO MUCH DARKLIGHT CAN BE BAD FOR YOUR HEALTH

me: ohhhh...darklight?

death: ASK THE VAMPIRE

me: mALaDIcT?

death: tis gone now

me: wakes up vampire???

mALaDIcT: yes?

me: whats darklight?

mALaDIcT: how should i know??

me: ohhh...OTTO!!!

no where in sight

me: OTTO!!!! OTTO!!! OTTO!!! OTTO!!!! OT---

Otto: from behind Yes?

me: BLARRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHH!!!! don't...do...that!!! okay what is darklight?

Mac: From in front What sneak up like this?

me: BLAKERKEREEEEE!!!! STOP THAT OR I'LL BITE YOU!!!!

Mac: mutters well at least she's not a vampire...

Otto: Darklight is the light beyond darkness.

me: ...ohh...is chewing on something

Mac: Hey . . . Mal?

mALaDIcT: ...yes???

Mac: Since all of the people at the coffee shop are fried chicken . . .

mALaDIcT: yes???

Mac: Well... you have a COFFEE obsession right?

mALaDIcT: oh...well of coarse!!!

Mac: Start a COFFEE AND FRIED CHICKEN SHOPPE!!! . . . it seems a waste ... all these fried chickens you know . . .

mALaDIcT: good idea!!!! goes back to shop with chicken

me: everythings green!!!! LOOK A LION!!! points at wall

Mac: I wanted chicken . . . Sniff follows maladict

Otto: Vhere iss zis lion of yourz, please?

me: RIGHT THERE!!! ZOMG!!! wait hold on...thats not a lion...ITS A HIPPO!!!

Otto: OHH! I can see ze headlines now "Random lion" . . . Or somezing . . . Say Chiz!

blinding bright light

Otto: GYA--- pile of ash Smash not pile of ash Oh dear . . . i zink it's angry . . . Goodbye!  
me: WOAH!!! YOU JUST TURNED TO DUST...HIPPO!!!! i quite like coconuts!!!! rides hippo in stunning coarse of action, that is hard to discribe

mALaDIcT: walks into shoppe well lets get this chicken ready.  
anyone know how to prepare fried chicken?

Mac: Sell it? For promotion of your new coffee shop-pe?

mALaDIcT: okay...

Mac: CAN I SELL IT?!!?!?!?!?!?!

mALaDIcT: okay! i'll go make coffee!!! D

sometime later outside after a hippo rampage and duck rain

Mac: Chicken! Get yer FRESH Chicken! Two for supplies! um . . . Coffee sacks!

Otto: Vat iss ze coffee sacks for?

mac pionts to roof

Mac: He ate them all . . .

Maladict is slightly vibrating . . . when i say slightly i mean bits of tiled roof are falling down on peoples heads

mALaDIcT: IIIIIIIIII LLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEE CCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEE!!!!

me: ON WARD HIPPO!!! ON WARD!!! smashes threw coffee shop...pe

vimes: HEY!!! STOP THAT HIPPO!!! YOUR UNDER AREST!!!!!

Otto: Ohhhh. . . vat a good shot...Takes picture just as hippo runs into house then . . . he and maladict flail around on the cobbles in pain for a bit

me: DARN!!! I NEVER DID NOTIN!!!!

Carrot: Doesn't that mean you did something?

me:SHUT UP!!! YOUR NOT SUPOSE TO KNOW THAT!!!!

Vimes: Take her to the station.

Mac: Uh. . . can't think of what to do

Otto: still taking pictures despite pain

mALaDIcT: in pain

me: LOOK A GUY IN PAIN!!!!!

Vimes: Carrot investigate, I'll take her to the station.

me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'M A REBLE!!! A REBLE I SAY!!

Vimes: What's a Reb - ble?

Mac: REBLEION!!! attacks Vimes and frees kate

me: I'M FREE!!!! now to buy some spandex...

mac is gone, frightened off by spandex and rather angry looking were-wolf

mALaDIcT: AGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!! poof and turns to dust because of flash...otto to...

Vimes: Angua After her, i got the other one, Carrot . . . see what you can do for the vampires.

Vimes leaves

Carrot: ... But. . . I only have one carrying bag . . . shrugs, sweeps up piles and goes off to 'Times' office.

the end...continuation...later...soon...maybe tomorrow...? 


End file.
